Piratas del Caribe: at world's end and back
by Reli
Summary: Una muchacha sueña con ser libre y afrontar al mar que le quitó la vida de su padre. A sus puertas llega un joven buscando a Jack Sparrow, y ella decidirá ayudarlo a cambio de unirse a su viaje. ¿Podrá Diana enfrentarse al fin del mundo y volver?
1. Diana en busca del Perla Negra

_**Hola!!! Antes que nada queria decir que los personajes de Piratas del Caribe no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Sólo busco con este fic divertirme como buena fanática **_

_**Algunas personajes que aparecen son invención mía y de amigas que conocí en internet. Utilizando estos personajes es la forma que tenemos de sentirnos unidas. A medida que vayan apareciendo en la historia aclararé a quién pertenece cada nuevo personaje. En este capi: **_

_**Diana, sus padres y el señor Brush: me pertenecen **_

_**Claire: pertenece a Gabriela Perez quien con sus sonrisa y alocadas ideas me recuerda mucho al capitán Jack**_

_**Esto es todo, espero disfruten de la historia y de mis delirios jaja**_

_**Desde ya gracias por leer!!!**_

**Capítulo I****: Diana en busca del Perla Negra**

_Había sucedido un día similar, sólo que en vez de un cielo despejado y soleado, ese día unas oscuras nubes descargaban su furia sobre Port Royal revolviendo las aguas amenazadoramente. _

_Su mirada preocupada se perdía entre la furia del mar tratando de avistar las velas familiares que pocas horas antes habían partido del muelle hacia su ruta cotidiana. Rezaba porque la nave volviera sana y salva pero, dadas las circunstancias y la ferocidad de la tormenta, dudaba que así fuera. _

_La lluvia golpeaba con cólera las ventanas y el viento les azotaba sin piedad. Sus manos seguían unidas y de sus labios escapan sordos rezos desesperados. _

_De pronto, creyó divisar entre el temporal y la marea, la figura de un barco pequeño, un bote, que se acercaba luchando contra la tormenta. Sin preocuparle el fuerte viento que le hacía tambalearse ante sus pasos, salió del refugio del hogar y corrió hacia el pequeño muelle. Con muchos esfuerzos, la embarcación logró atar algunas cuerdas ganando así tiempo suficiente para que sus aterrorizados pasajeros pusieran pie en tierra. _

_Los marineros pasaron por su lado rápidamente tratando de refugiarse lo más pronto posible de aquella furia que casi había acabado con sus vidas. Ella los miró atónita esperando encontrar una cara familiar. Sólo un marino se le acercó y le sujetó de la cintura para protegerla de las fuertes ráfagas._

_-Señor Brush…-sus ojos buscaron los del hombre para tratar de encontrar una explicación. _

_-Lo siento señorita…-le dijo Brush bajando su mirada y extendiéndole un sombrero-No lo logró…_

_Una expresión quedó congelada en ese momento en el rostro de la joven quien sintió que sus piernas se flexionaban y le dejaban caer sin fuerzas sobre las maderas del viejo muelle. En vano fueron los intentos del señor Brush por llevarla devuelta a la casa. Ella sólo miraba hacia el océano que se debatía en una ira desmedida, con la lluvia golpeando su rostro fuertemente mezclándose con las copiosas lágrimas…; y en sus manos estrujaba aquel sombrero…_

&

Abrió sus ojos y los recuerdos de aquella vez se transformaron en ecos perdidos entre el golpear de las olas del mar sobre el muelle. Había pasado un día muy parecido a ese, era verdad, sólo que ahora el sol brillaba y el viento era manso.

Diana suspiró mientras ajustaba su sombrero, el sombrero de su padre, y continuaba remendando una de las tantas redes pesqueras. Odiaba remendar las viejas redes, odiaba tener que navegar sólo para volver, odiaba ver pasar a las grandes embarcaciones y dirigirse a mar abierto libres de la obligación de volver a tocar un puerto. Si hubiera nacido varón se hubiera unido a la marina real, pero era mujer, su deber estaba donde el hogar, como todos decían. El clima del Caribe era, quizás, lo único de lo que no se quejaba…; excepto cuando había tormentas…, le llenaban de terror.

Ser pirata era una de las tantas opciones que desde niña tuvo en cuenta, sobre todo por los cuentos que su padre y algunos amigos de éste le relataban sobre aquellos temidos corsarios que vivían libres y escapando de la ley para encontrar tesoros y vivir aventuras en los siete mares. Esa sí sería una vida que valdría la pena vivir a pesar de que la sombra de la orca fuera una amenaza en cualquier puerto donde los oficiales de la marina les buscaran. Si un barco pirata pasara por allí, ella lo abordaría y sería libre…

¿Cómo no le pidió unirse a su tripulación?, hubiera sido una oportunidad excepcional. Aquel supuesto capitán, ese pirata que casi muere en la orca, no parecía tener un barco al cual capitanear. Aun así, le pareció el pirata más divertido y encantador que hubiera conocido, ni en los cuentos de su padre había bandidos como el que conoció ese día. "Jack Sparrow, Capitán Jack Sparrow" se había presentado ante ella cuando le pidió "prestado" su bote, moviendo algo amaneradamente las manos pero dejando ver una sonrisa boba, y a la misma vez seductora, bajo sus bigotes. Diana había sonreído mientras arqueaba una ceja. Si ese era un pirata, entonces era uno muy particular. Esperaba que el capitán le devolviera el bote, pero cada día veía esa posibilidad más lejana. De todas formas, si Jack Sparrow volvía por allí, ella sabía que no le dejaría ir solo: le pediría unirse a su tripulación, y le diría adiós a los pescados y a las redes en Port Royal.

-Señorita Diana, debería ir a ayudar a su madre en lugar de morirse de calor bajo este sol-la voz potente del amable señor Brush le arrancó de sus alocados pensamientos sobre piratas. Brush era un marinero que durante años había trabajado junto al padre de Diana navegando de una punta a la otra en las costas del Caribe. Conocía a la joven desde pequeña, y había sido para ella uno de sus más grandes consuelos luego de la pérdida de su padre.

Diana suspiró cuando vio cómo su amigo arrojaba otra vieja red a sus pies.

-No debe preocuparse, señor Brush, no sufro del calor. Además necesitamos reparar estas redes lo antes posible, de lo contrario no podremos salir a pescar-le sonrió la joven tratando de parecer lo más convincente posible.

Brush arqueó una ceja mientras se acercaba y le desordenaba el cabello a la joven.

-Siempre sonriendo a pesar de todo, ¿no joven señora? Igual a su padre.

-Eso dicen…-la chica colocó una mueca mientras se acomodaba el cabello dentro del pañuelo rojo y luego ajustaba su sombrero sobre éste.

Mientras observaba cómo el marinero se alejaba riendo, trató de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo.

-¡Auch!-la aguja había traspasado un poco de carne de su dedo.

-Disculpe.

Diana no levantó la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, sólo mantenía su dedo en su boca tratando de disminuir el dolor.

-Disculpe, necesito información sobre Jack Sparrow.

La joven dejó de gimotear y volteó a mirar a su interlocutor algo interesada ante la mención del nombre. Un muchacho le observaba deseoso de una respuesta positiva. Era alto, bien parecido, con un bigote que a Diana le pareció bastante atractivo.

-¿El capitán Jack Sparrow?-repitió la chica incorporándose y enfrentándose al joven.

-Sí, nadie sabe decirme si lo ha visto y pensé que de este lado del puerto quizás alguien pudiera darme una respuesta, sólo un indicio, ¡algo!

-Lo siento pero hace ya algunos meses que no lo veo.

-¿Lo conociste?

-Sí, digamos que le di un "préstamo" que ahora sé que nunca pagará.

-Definitivamente hablamos de la misma persona, del mismo pirata-suspiró el muchacho dándose la vuelta y tratando de pensar en qué otro lugar podría dar con información sobre el intrépido capitán.

-¿Podría preguntar por qué lo buscas?-Diana no pudo contener su curiosidad y dejó escapar la pregunta.

-Es un asunto de vida o muerte y lamentablemente el querido Jack es el boleto a la vida, por así decir.

-Oh, pensé que querías unirte a su tripulación.

-Estoy por casarme…si las cosas salen bien, claro. Por eso debo encontrarlo, me deben una noche de bodas…

Diana arqueó una ceja, le parecían divertidas las respuestas del joven.

-No entiendes nada, bueno, es que es una historia un tanto larga para contar. Gracias por tu ayuda, disculpa las molestias.

-¡Espera! Lo seguirás buscando, ¿verdad?

-No tengo otra opción.

-Déjame ayudarte, por favor.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-Digamos que también es un asunto de vida o muerte. Si continúo en este lugar remendando redes o entre pescados, moriré.

El joven le observó algo extrañado, pero pensó que le vendría bien alguna ayuda para dar con el paradero de Jack urgentemente.

-No tengo tiempo para andar cuidando niñas…

-¿¡Cómo!?-el grito de Diana hizo al chico morderse la lengua-¿¡Niña!?

-Bueno yo…

-Lo dijiste, sí, te escuché muy bien. Disculpa pero como veo que no necesitas ayuda para dar con tu amigo entonces puedes prescindir de mí, ¿no es cierto? Después de todo yo no conozco para nada estos lados del puerto ni he navegado por aquellos lugares donde el Perla Negra ha sido visto últimamente-dijo la joven cínicamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda.

-¿Dices que sabes quién puede darme algún dato de Jack en este puerto?

-mmmm, no, yo nunca dije eso.

-Está bien, te pido disculpas por haberte llamado niña…Necesito tu ayuda, por favor, ven conmigo.

Diana se volteó un poco y lo observó pensativamente arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué obtengo como paga?

-¿Paga?, dijiste que necesitabas salir de aquí de lo contrario morirías, ¿no es suficiente paga sacarte de este lugar?

-No te llevaré a dar una vuelta por todo este lado del puerto gratis amigo, piensa en eso.

-Eres…. ¡Ah! todo sea por Elizabeth. ¿Qué quieres de paga?

Diana esbozó una enorme sonrisa que hizo al joven preguntarse si había sido buena idea detenerse a hablar con ella…

&

Su madre estaba en casa, sentada cerca de la ventana que daba directo al mar. Cosía y cocinaba, como todas las mañanas, cansada de la vieja rutina pero apegada a ella porque no tenía otra opción. A veces su vista se perdía en el horizonte, como solía hacerlo todas las tardes, en el pasado, cuando esperaba el retorno de su amado.

Pero ahora la vista de su madre sólo se perdía en kilómetros interminables de agua y agua. Ningún barco asomaba en el horizonte.

¿Debería decirle adiós, tendría que despedirse de ella? Si se enteraba que tenía planeado irse con un extraño sólo para buscar piratas, de seguro su madre la retendría y no la dejaría ir. Pero no podía dejar que su gran oportunidad se esfumara tan fácil. Tenía una chance para conocer el mundo; y tenía el valor de hacerlo al fin. Sólo necesitaba dar un paso fuera del puerto y entonces ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Sara dejó la costura y suspiró una vez más al percatarse de la hora en el viejo reloj de la casa.

-Diana no vendrá a comer…

&

-Dijiste que conocías a alguien que podía ayudarme.

-Eso dije.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

- … ¬¬

-¡Oh, lo siento Will, no era mi intención mentirte!

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡Sólo quería alejarme de ese asqueroso montón de pescados!

Will se cruzó de brazos mientras intentaba contener su furia y desesperación. Aún no sabía en dónde se encontraba Jack, y la vida de Elizabeth corría peligro a cada segundo perdido. Definitivamente el peor error que pudo haber cometido fue detenerse a hablar con esa niña.

-¡Además tú llegaste y…!

-¡Basta! Guarda silencio por un momento, ¿si? Me harías un gran favor haciéndolo…

-No te molestes Will… de todas formas prometo que…

-¡No, ya no prometas, sólo quédate aquí!

-¿Sola?

-Sí, o como quieras, pero yo me voy y tú no vendrás conmigo.

-Pero…

-¡No más peros!

Diana observó cómo el joven Turner caminaba molesto entre la gente alejándose de ella. Su plan no resultó como esperaba. Estaba atada, condenada a vivir en ese pequeño trozo de tierra sin la posibilidad de conocer nuevos lugares ni de navegar en un gran barco. Lo había arruinado, pero no se lamentaría para siempre de eso, ¿o sí?

-¡YO HO HO and a bottle of RON!-ese canto inundaba aquel lugar entre carcajadas. Marinos ebrios, muy común.

-¡Will!-intentó llamarle de nuevo corriendo tras él-Sé que hice mal y que no tienes por qué volver a confiar en mí, pero en verdad quiero ayudarte.

-Creo haberte dicho que no quería que me siguieras-Will le observó seriamente tratando de zafarse de las manos de la chica que mantenían su brazo apretado firmemente.

-En serio quiero ayudarte.

-Ya no voy a creerte.

-Dame una oportunidad. No tienes mucho tiempo, necesitas toda la ayuda posible. Solo no podrás.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente.

-¡Entonces déjame ayudarte!

Will le observó a los ojos. Veía en ellos que no mentía, que en verdad quería ayudarlo, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir el por qué de esa decisión. Recién lo conocía y parecía confiar plenamente en él. No se veía como una joven que ocultara propósitos crueles o que buscara hacer daño. Confiaría en ella hasta cierto punto…

-Muy bien, pero date prisa. Alguien tiene que decirnos algo de utilidad.

&

Quizás ya había pasado por ese lugar, o quizás era un lugar diferente que había copiado el mismo nombre a la taberna donde minutos antes ella había entrado. Pero al juzgar por la mirada que todos le dieron y por la pregunta de "¿Otra vez por aquí?", dedujo perfectamente que era la misma taberna donde ya había ingresado.

Era un desastre, nadie sabía nada sobre el Capitán Jack Sparrow. Y lo peor era que la mirada de Will le asustaba. No quería volver a su casa, pero tampoco quería que el joven Turner le abandonara allí. Cansada, se dejó caer sobre un montón de cajas que esperaban ser abordadas a un navío.

-No puedes estar ahí-le dijo un hombre moreno, de mirada poco amistosa.

-Sólo estaba descansando.

-Descansa en otro lado, estamos trabajando.

-Lo siento-Diana comenzó a ponerse de pie de mala gana, pero entonces sus manos toparon con la forma de una botella…y una botella llena de Ron. ¿Quién podía resistirse al gusto del alcohol? Ella no.

&

-¿Está todo listo para zarpar?

-Sí señora, todo en orden-el mismo hombre moreno que echara a Diana, se dirigió hacia una muchacha de extravagantes vestimentas, que observaba su cargamento con una sonrisa bobamente encantadora en su cara.

-Comienza a subir las cajas… ¡Espera!, ¿qué es esto?-la capitana del barco se acercó a unas cuantas cajas caídas-¡Ladrona!

-¿¡Dónde!?-Diana se enderezó mareada y sin poder dejar escapar un eructo.

-¡Sabandija! Tratabas de robar mi Ron-rugió la muchacha sujetando a Diana de sus ropas.

-No, yo sólo estaba probando su calidad...que por cierto es muy buena…no tanto pero buena al fin…

-¡Eres una…!

-¡Oh, ahí estás!-Will se interpuso entre la mujer y Diana-Te estuve buscando por todo el puerto, mira nomás en qué fachas te encuentro hermana.

-¿Hermana?-Diana le miró arqueando una ceja tratando de centrar su vista en Will, aunque le resultaba terriblemente difícil ya que todo le daba vueltas.

-Sí, mi hermana-se apresuró a decir el muchacho mientras le sujetaba-Gracias por haberla encontrado.

-Tu hermana ha robado mi Ron.

-Lo sé y le pido mil disculpas, pagaré por ello…cuando pueda…

-¿Cuándo puedas? Ja, no me hagas reír. Quiero mi Ron de regreso y lo quiero ahora. De lo contrario deberás pagar con servicio en mi barco.

-¡Yo no le devolveré nada de nada a menos que me de información sobre Jack Sparrow!-gritó Diana en su estado de borrachera-Así que quítele las manos de encima a mi esposo y hágase a un lado. Tomaremos ese navío y buscaremos a nuestro capitán en los siete mares.

-¿Jack Sparrow?-la mirada de la capitana pareció suavizarse al escuchar el nombre-¿Buscan al capitán Jack Sparrow?

-¿Lo conoce?, ¿lo ha visto?-Will soltó a Diana dejándola caer y se acercó a la mujer rápidamente-Por favor, necesito saber dónde está.

-¡Calma amigo! ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te ayudaría después de lo que tu supuesta hermana, o esposa, me hizo?

-¡Por favor! La vida de una persona que amo depende de que yo encuentre a ese pirata. No dejaré que nadie lastime a Elizabeth-la mirada del joven Turner, tan decidida, tan fuerte, hizo esbozar una sonrisa en el rostro de la joven capitana.

-Muy bien, tenemos un trato: yo te doy algún dato sobre el capitán y a cambio tú me ayudas a hacer algo que hacía mucho tiempo que quería hacer.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Explíquese porque así no se entiende nada!-continuó Diana indagando con su dedo a la mujer, quien sólo tomó una de las botellas que la chica sostenía en sus manos y se la estrelló en la cabeza.

-Ahora sí podemos continuar nuestra charla más tranquilos señor…

-Turner, William Turner.

-Oh…¡un gusto señor Turner! Capitana Claire-y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, y con una enorme sonrisa que, por momentos, a Will le hizo recordar a las sonrisas de Jack, agregó- a su servicio…

_**Hasta aquí el primer capi. Ya dejaré el segundo, lo prometo!!**_

_**Hasta más ver!!**_


	2. La isla

_**Hola de nuevo!!! **_

_**Paso a dejar el segundo capi a ver qué onda. Los capis son un poco largos pero cuando la inspiración surge es mejor no detenerla jajaja**_

_**Gracias por los reviews!! Espero no defraudar con este capi que no quedó cómo yo quería pero bueno…jeje espero disfruten**_

_**Nos vemos!!!**_

**Capítulo II****: La isla **

Cada vez que la observaba más de cerca, más se convencía de que algún vínculo unía a esa muchacha con Jack Sparrow. ¿Sería acaso la forma de caminar tan particular como la del pirata?, ¿o los ademanes que solía hacer con las manos cada vez que hablaba? ¿Podría ser también la mirada, a veces perdida, que caracterizaba tan particular rostro? ¿O las sonrisas pícaras que dedicaba cuando parecía estar planeando algo?

Fuera lo que fuera, William estaba más que seguro de que Claire, la extravagante capitana de ese barco mercante, era muy parecida a su amigo pirata. ¿Coincidencia?, él lo pensó pero no estaba muy seguro. Aunque vestía como toda una pirata: con un pañuelo en su frente, una camisa holgada que le hacía ver muy sensual, un pañuelo en su cintura, y esas botas que le daban un aspecto aun más parecido al de Jack. Esa chica era pirata, lo llevaba en las venas aun cuando pareciera dedicarse al comercio…

-¿Por qué la miras tanto?-la voz de Diana lo trajo a la realidad.

-¿De qué hablas?-Will se giró a interrogarla con una mirada que a Diana causó gracia.

-Miras mucho a la capitana. No niego que sea una mujer sensual, pero pensé que tú tenías a Elizabeth-Diana se apoyó en la baranda del barco y le observó pícaramente causando cierto rubor en las mejillas del joven.

-Por supuesto que la tengo a ella, y nada de lo que insinúas es verdad.

-Como digas ja, ja. Te creo aunque tú ya no me creas.

-Olvida lo que te dije en el puerto. Al menos gracias a tu "amor por el Ron", hemos dado con esta mujer que quizás nos ayude en algo.

-Nos ayudará, sí, deja de dudar de todo-rió Diana aspirando una gran bocanada de aire y cerrando sus ojos dejándose acariciar por la fuerte brisa marina.

-Te ves feliz-sonrió Will-Al fin has dejado tus redes de pescados y estás arriba de un gran barco. Eres libre y no pareces tener ningún cargo de conciencia.

-¡Sí!-la joven no pudo contener su emoción y le abrazó con tantas fuerzas que casi le hizo caer-Gracias "hermano"

-Según tú soy tu "esposo"

-¿Yo dije eso?, ¿cuándo?...no lo recuerdo…

-No te preocupes, es normal no recordar lo que hacemos borrachos.

-Yo no estaba borracha, sólo mareada ¬¬

-Claro…

-¡Ey, ustedes! Ya casi llegamos-les dijo el hombre moreno-Ahí está, el barco con velas negras.

Diana y Will se asomaron a la barandilla y pudieron distinguir a unos kilómetros, varado sobre la arena de una vasta playa, al majestuoso Perla Negra.

Diana nunca se imaginó que fuera tan grande…que le causara esa sensación de magnificencia el verle. Quería subir a ese navío y contemplar el mar desde lo alto de sus velas.

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡A tierra!-Claire se dejó caer sobre uno de los botes que ya esperaba en las aguas para llevarlos a la playa.

-¿Ella también viene?-preguntó Diana un poco sorprendida.

-Eso parece…-contestó Will igual de sorprendido.

-¡Vamos, hay que aprovechar la buena marea! Andando marinero, llévanos a la isla.

-Señora, usted sabe que esa isla…-comenzó a quejarse el hombre.

-¡Silencio! A remar-ordenó Claire. Tanto Will como Diana intercambiaron una mirada extrañados.

&

El sol caía sobre ellos y las olas, a veces molestando los ojos de Diana con su reflejo. Frente a ellos se veían miles de palmeras y árboles tropicales que ocultaban de su vista los secretos de tan impenetrable selva.

-¿Qué haces? Aun falta para llegar a la orilla-dijo Will al ver que el marinero detenía los remos y no se disponía a continuar el trayecto.

-Esta es nuestra parada, aquí nos bajamos-dijo Claire arremangándose su camisa, sujetando mejor su pañuelo a la cabeza y dándole instrucciones a su marino-¡No esperen por mí, cuiden de mi barco!

Acto seguido, la muchacha se sumergió en el agua y comenzó a nadar hacia la playa. Diana miró a Will quien suspiró y, haciendo una mueca, se lanzó tras Claire.

-Odio nadar…-dijo Diana observando el agua con aprensión-¡Espérame Will!

Unos minutos después, los tres se encontraban junto al Perla Negra quien parecía llevar unos cuantos días en la arena.

-¿Dónde crees que estén todos?-le preguntaba Diana a Will mientras escupía un poco de agua que había tragado.

-No lo sé…-su amigo se veía preocupado-¡Cotton, Gibbs, alguien!

-No te molestes en gritar, tus amigos no están en el barco-le dijo Claire terminando de peinarse y de acomodar sus ropas mojadas-Están en la selva, de seguro haciendo sociales.

Will arqueó una ceja, a veces Claire hablaba sin sentido…como Jack.

-Entonces debo encontrarlos.

-Si fuera tú no iría sin un arma.

-Mi espada es suficiente, no pueden estar lejos-Will comenzó a adentrarse entre los árboles.

-Ve con él, no vaya a ser que se pierda. Yo me quedaré junto a la nave-le dijo Claire a Diana empujándola, mientras se detenía a observar al Perla Negra y acariciaba aquellas maderas negruzcas-Anda, anda.

-Oye, no entiendo por qué has venido con nosotros. ¿Y si intentas robarte el Perla Negra? Lo miras de una forma rara…

-Niña…-Claire colocó una expresión irónica, pero sin dejar de sonreír-Si quisiera robar este barco no me serviría de nada hacerlo sola. Un barco no puede ser manejado por una sola persona. Además tu amigo no se encontrará con una sorpresa muy linda en esa selva, necesitará compañía.

-A veces no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

-No es necesario, es que a veces no hablo para que me entiendan-sonrió Claire, y para Diana aquella frase fue una de las únicas que hasta entonces había logrado tener un sentido más profundo de todas las que Claire había pronunciado antes.

&

Will avanzaba molesto por todas las malezas que se encontraban en la selva impidiéndole el paso, mientras las arrancaba con su espada. De pronto escuchó un ruido que se hacía cada vez más penetrante entre los sonidos tropicales que le rodeaban. Envainando su espada, y colocándose en posición de combate, comenzó a caminar hacia el sitio de donde creía que provenía el sonido…

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!-se atrevió a gritar el joven Turner, girando sobre sí mismo con los ojos desorbitados y sumamente atento a cualquier movimiento-¡No seas cobarde y aparece!-poco a poco desenvainó la espada nuevamente, dispuesto a enterrar la mortífera punta del acero en aquella sombra que comenzó a asomar de un arbusto.

-¡Espera!-gritó una voz muy asustada-¡Soy yo!-Diana salió de entre aquella maraña de hojas.

-¡Me diste un gran susto, niña! Te hubiera podido matar-le dijo Will levantando su brazo en alto en forma de reproche y dándole la espalda para continuar su camino.

-¡No me digas niña nunca más porque no lo soy! Y espérame, no vallas tan rápido- Diana comenzó a apresurar el paso tratando de igualar al del joven.

-No necesitaba compañía…-agregó entre regañadientes-A propósito, ¿dónde está Claire?, no la habrás dejado sola junto con el…-Will abrió los ojos, y sin terminar la frase comenzó a correr hacia la playa

-¡Espera, detente!-dijo la joven alcanzándolo del brazo y tirando tan fuerte de él que el muchacho terminó en el suelo-Si piensas que se va robar el Perla estás equivocado.

-Apenas la conocemos, ¿¡y ya estas confiando en ella!?-gritó Will levantándose del suelo lentamente y arqueando una ceja debido al dolor que sintió por tal brusca caída; y sorprendido por la fuerza con que Diana lo derribó.

-Yo pensé lo mismo… pero pude ver en sus ojos que no era así. Ella puede ser un poco rara, pero siento que es una buena persona. Además me dijo que si hubiera pensado en robarse el Perla no lo iba a poder hacer sola…

-¡Tú y tus confianzas!-dijo el joven dándose vuelta y retornando a su búsqueda algo molesto. Era la misma actitud que Diana había tenido con él en el puerto: confianza, demasiada confianza, y eso a él no le gustaba. En los tiempos que corrían no se podía confiar en cualquiera.

-Siento que la conozco de algún lado…me resulta familiar-continuó Diana haciendo caso omiso a la acotación del joven Turner, y caminando detrás de él.

-Sí…-susurró Will en una voz muy baja y pensativa-yo también…

-Es tan raro…esto no me pasa con todas las personas…-continuaba Diana sin percatarse de que Will se había detenido junto a un árbol al seguir el rastro de un cordón en él-¿Qué pasa?

-Calla…-le ordenó el joven observando mejor el hilo que colgaba por el tronco de un árbol.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos que a Diana le parecieron horas. Y entonces…

&

Claire estaba aburrida. Más que aburrida, estaba segura que Will y Diana no regresarían en unas cuantas horas…si es que regresaban. Si el Perla Negra se encontraba en la playa, entonces su capitán y su tripulación debían encontrase entre la selva, obviamente. Y era poco probable que Will y la chiquilla los trajeran de vuelta. No había más remedio, ella debería encargarse de todo como siempre…

Suspirando, y sin dejar de acariciar las maderas del barco, Claire comenzó a adentrarse en la selva no sin antes desenvainar su espada.

Caminaba sin saber exactamente a dónde ir, cuando los sonidos de los tambores le advirtieron que no estaba tan desacertada en sus estimaciones sobre el paradero de la tripulación y su capitán.

Sigilosamente, tratando de pasar desapercibida tanto por los animales como por cualquier otra criatura de la selva, la muchacha se acercó poco a poco, paso a paso, por el camino que conducía hacia lo alto de la montaña de la isla, hasta llegar a lo que supuso que era la aldea de los habitantes de la zona.

Los tambores tronaban con intensidad a medida que se aproximaba más y más a las construcciones de los indígenas del lugar. Había oído rumores sobre estos habitantes y sabía que no tenía que ser descubierta si deseaba seguir con vida.

Fue entonces que, mientras espiaba escondida en el follaje, vio como un grupo de nativos regresaban a la aldea trayendo consigo a un par de extraños transportados colgando de dos grandes palos. Los reconoció de inmediato esbozando una sonrisa.

&

Cuando Will abrió los ojos casi lloró de emoción. Ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que el hombre que tanto trabajo le había tomado encontrar. ¡Jack Sparrow estaba sentado frente a él adornado con algunas plumas y con su cara pintada! O estaba soñando o en verdad había logrado dar con su amigo.

-¡De veras me alegra verte!-sonrió Will colgando cabeza abajo, atado de manos y pies al palo en donde era transportado.

Jack se puso de pie y se acercó a él dándole pequeños toques con su dedo índice.

-¡Jack soy yo, Will Turner!-trató de decirle el joven, pero el pirata se dirigió a uno de los indígenas y comenzó a hablarle en un idioma que Will no comprendió.

-¿Will?-Diana despertó mareada y teniendo la horrible sensación de que todo el mundo se había puesto de cabeza-¿Por qué todos pueden flotar cabeza abajo?

-No están flotando, ¡nosotros estamos cabeza abajo!-le gritó Will desesperado-¡Jack diles que me bajen de aquí!-continuó indagando, pero su amigo sólo se preocupaba por explicar a los nativos que Will era eunuco…-¡Jack necesito la brújula!, Elizabeth está en peligro. Nos arrestaron por ayudarte, ¡y la han condenado a la horca!

Jack, quien se había volteado dándoles la espalda, dio un giro rápido y se acercó al grupo de aborígenes que esperaban sus órdenes. Con unas rápidas e ininteligibles palabras, el pirata ordenó que se llevaran a los prisioneros junto a los demás.

Antes de que Will y Diana fueran arrastrados del lugar, Jack se acercó al joven Turner y le susurró "Sálvame"

-¡¿Qué les dijiste?! ¿Qué hay con Elizabeth? ¡No, Jack!-fueron los últimos gritos desesperados que llegaron a oídos tanto de Sparrow…como de Claire.

&

-No lo entiendo. Si Jack es el jefe…

-Ellos piensan que Jack es un dios con forma humana-comenzó a explicarle Gibbs a Will mientras pendían de las prisiones que los nativos habían construido, las cuales consistían en esferas formadas por huesos que colgaban de una soga por sobre un precipicio.

Diana sintió que su estómago le daba vueltas al escuchar la explicación del señor Gibbs. Miró deprimida el hermoso paisaje que se extendía frente a ella, y luego bajó su vista hacia más allá de donde colgaban sus pies. El precipicio era profundo pero no por ello dejaba de ser hermoso. Suspiró, así terminaba su gran aventura: había encontrado a Jack Sparrow y su tripulación…esperando el turno a ser devorados por caníbales.

-Debe haber alguna manera de salir de este lugar-pensaba Will.

-Saltando…-le contestó Diana desganadamente.

-Que solución tan sencilla ¬¬…

-¡¿Acaso quieres hacer malabares para estrellarte contra las rocas?!

Will sonrió observando las lianas que colgaban entre las paredes del abismo.

-¿De dónde salió esta muchachita?-preguntó Gibbs recién percatándose de la presencia de Diana.

-Pues es sólo una niña mimada que a veces logra darme buenas ideas-rió Will.

-¡Que no me llames niña! ¬¬

&

Jack estaba en aprietos. La pira de leños que los nativos habían construido ya estaba lista y, aunque trató de escapar, no le fue nada fácil. Atado a un palo, el capitán del Perla Negra fue colocado sobre el fuego.

-Bien hecho…-dijo al ver que los obedientes habitantes de la selva habían construido una gran hoguera como él les había ordenado mientras trataba de ganar tiempo para escapar.

Momentos antes de que el fuego fuera encendido, uno de los nativos llegó apresuradamente advirtiendo que algo raro pasaba con los prisioneros. Y también en ese preciso momento…

-¡Oigan! Aquí, aquí, mírenme, mírenme, yo estoy libre, yo estoy libre, y ustedes no pueden atraparme.

Todos los presentes desviaron sus miradas a Claire quien bailoteaba frente a ellos. Jack arqueó una ceja al verla… ¿de dónde había salido? De pronto todas las miradas se posaron en él nuevamente…

-Bueno, ¿qué esperan? ¡Vayan por los prisioneros y atrápenla a ella también!

-Demonios…-se dijo Claire comenzando a correr lo más rápido posible, mientras otro grupo de salvajes se dirigían a perseguir al resto de los prisioneros.

¿Qué había pasado con los prisioneros? La idea de Diana se puso en marcha de inmediato y, tras unos cuantos esfuerzos, los miembros de la tripulación habían logrado sujetarse a las lianas que colgaban de los riscos y comenzaron a trepar por ellas arrastrando consigo las jaulas esféricas. En un descuido, una de las jaulas cayó al abismo advirtiendo a los aborígenes que algo andaba mal. Fue en ese momento que Will y los demás tuvieron que apresurar su marcha si querían escapar de las manos de los caníbales.

Desesperadamente pudieron llegar a la cima del risco, pero en ese mismo momento cientos de salvajes aparecieron entre el follaje con la intención de no dejarlos ir.

-¡A rodar!-gritó Will, y todos comenzaron a mover la jaula lo más rápido posible hasta que toparon con una bajada la cual los llevó rodando hasta una palmera que detuvo su marcha.

Aturdidos, volvieron a ponerse de pie; y cargando con la jaula de huesos, comenzaron a correr desesperadamente. Pero entonces no se percataron que alguien faltaba. En la caída, una de las partes de la jaula se había quebrado y Diana, al ser tan delgada, salió despedida por ese agujero quedando enganchada de sus ropas en una palmera.

-¡Oigan, aquí estoy!-pero sus gritos fueron en vano…

&

Mientras, en la vacía aldea, un desesperado Jack Sparrow corría sujeto aun al palo, entre los puentes colgantes tratando de liberarse de alguna manera de la soga que lo aprisionaba.

Pero detuvo su marcha atónito al darse cuenta que no se encontraba completamente solo en la aldea.

-¿Frutas?-Claire, sentada junto a algunos indígenas y rodeada de deliciosas frutas, le extendía un coco sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Jack arqueó una ceja, ¡¿pero de dónde había salido esa mujer?! Gritando y moviendo sus manos alocadamente, trató de alejarse sólo para estamparse contra un puñado de cocos. Y entonces se inició una pequeña guerra de frutas…

&

La cabeza de Diana aun daba vueltas, pero no podía quedarse colgada para siempre de una palmera en una isla de caníbales. Afortunadamente su camisa se rasgó dejándola caer. Tomó el sombrero de su padre, del cual nunca se separaba, lo colocó sobre su pañuelo en la cabeza, y corrió por la selva tratando de regresar a la playa. Para su poca suerte, su sentido de la orientación no le sirvió de mucho y fue a parar nuevamente a la aldea de los caníbales.

-¿Cuándo dejará de dar vueltas todo?-se preguntó avanzando cautelosamente entre las abandonadas chozas.

-¿Frutas?-la voz de Claire le hizo pegar un respingo.

-¿Claire?

-Los estaba buscando, ¿por qué tardaron tanto?

Diana le observó perpleja mientras la joven mordisqueaba un trozo de fruta. No se la veía para nada preocupada. Al contrario, estaba rodeada de unos cuantos niños y mujeres que observaban a Diana extrañados.

-¿Qué haces aquí cuando todos los demás están siendo perseguidos por esos caníbales?

-Todos gritando y corriendo por ahí, me cansé y me aburrí de que no me persiguieran más, así que me uní a las chicas en los preparativos del postre-sonrió la muchacha divertida mientras Diana se sujetaba la cabeza incrédula.

-Olvídate del postre, ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!-Diana la tomó de un brazo y comenzó a correr hacia los puentes colgantes.

-¡Aunque no lo creas estas frutas son muy buenas!

&

La playa, el Perla Negra, ¡la salvación! Estaban a pocos pasos de salir de esa maldita isla.

-¡Vamos Claire, falta poco, mira ahí están los demás!-gritaba Diana entusiasmada.

-¡A zarpar!-los gritos del señor Gibbs se dejaban oír aun entre el sonido de las olas.

-¡Esperen!

-Diana, ¿dónde te habías metido?-Will la zamarreó preocupado.

-Es una larga historia que en algún momento te contaré.

-Suban, rápido-los instaba Gibbs, hasta que su mirada se detuvo sobre Claire-Tú…me parece que…

-Un gusto conocerlo-se apresuró a decirle Claire-, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar para presentaciones. Si usted me disculpa, tengo un barco que abordar lo antes posible.

-¿Qué hay de Jack? Yo no me iré sin él-dijo resueltamente Will

Nadie le contestó, pero entonces sintieron un pequeño grito y al girar sus cabezas pudieron ver cómo una figura daba vuelta a un recodo de la playa y se aproximaba a ellos rápidamente ¡siendo perseguido por una centena de caníbales!

-Vámonos-se corrigió el joven, y huyó junto a los demás hacia la embarcación.

En una loca carrera por salvar su pellejo, el capitán del Perla Negra llegó hasta las aguas y logró sujetarse a las cuerdas del barco, dejando tras de sí a unos desilusionados indígenas que clamaban por su comida.

-¡Hijos míos, este día lo recordarán como el día en que casi…!-comenzó hasta ser interrumpido por una ola-…al capitán Jack Sparrow… ¬¬

-Capitán, es bueno verlo, aunque hay cosas de las cuales debemos hablar-comenzó Gibbs mientras que Pintel y Ragetti colocaban su saco en los hombros de Jack.

Will se acerco a su amigo pirata y comenzó a entablarle sus problemas creando una discusión que parecía no llevar a ningún lado.

-Según parece tendrán un largo tiempo así-le susurró Claire a Diana-Así que este es su barco. Me parece interesante, iré a verlo más de cerca, ¿vienes?

-No, gracias, antes debo hablar con el capitán.

-Como quieras. ¿Banano?-Claire le extendió la fruta, pero Diana la rechazó-Más para mí.

Según parecía, luego de una larga discusión, Jack y Will tenían un acuerdo. Sólo cuando el muchacho bajó a cubierta pensativo y sin prestar atención a las miradas de Diana, fue que ella tomó el valor para hablar con el pirata.

-Capitán, capitán Sparrow-Diana corría tras Jack tratando de darle alcance.

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó arqueando una ceja-Oh sí, la niña que ayudó a Will.

-No soy niña, y además tengo algo que decirle-le respondió Diana frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Que sea rápido, hay asuntos muy importantes que atender.

-Quiero formar parte de su tripulación.

Jack casi escupe lo poco de agua de mar que aun le quedaba en la boca.

-¿¡Una mujer a bordo!? Por favor capitán, usted sabe que es de mala suerte. Además…si tan sólo fuera una mujer de verdad…-comenzó Gibbs.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Claro que soy una mujer, viejo desquiciado!

-Mira niña…-comenzó Jack, pero al ver la mirada de la chica se retractó-Quiero decir…moza

-Norrents, Diana Norrents…

-Moza Norrents-entonó esta vez el pirata con una sonrisa-¿Qué le hace pensar que tiene lo necesario para formar parte de la intrépida y despiadada tripulación del Perla Negra?-inquirió Jack cruzado de brazos, casi sobre el rostro de Diana.

-Porque…porque soy una excelente navegante que ha pasado la mayor parte de sus años entre las aguas y entre historias de piratas. Sé pelear y…pescar, sí, sé pescar y eso proporcionaría una gran ventaja en épocas de falta de víveres-musitó Diana tragando saliva, nerviosa ante los gestos del capitán-A puesto que no todos sus marineros saben atrapar peces fácilmente.

-He de advertirle que el Perla Negra no es una guardería.

-¡Ya he dicho que no soy una niña, y se los demostraré! Quiero formar parte de su tripulación y no me importa qué me diga, haré lo que sea para demostrarle que puedo ser una pirata como ustedes.

-Si nos disculpa, moza Norrents-Jack tomó al señor Gibbs y comenzó a hablarle en voz muy queda para no ser escuchado-¿Usted qué me aconseja, señor Gibbs?

-Capitán, sabe que las mujeres a bordo traen mala suerte…y ya hemos tenido bastante de eso, ¿no lo cree?

-Sí, sí, pero…creo que puedo aprovechar esta situación.

-¿Qué está tramando, señor?

-Ya lo verás-Jack se dio media vuelta y enfrentó la desencajada mirada de Diana-¡Moza Norrents!, ¿está verdaderamente dispuesta a unirse a esta tripulación de asesinos, ladrones y desquiciados, atravesar los peligros de los siete mares, luchar contra los hombres del rey y de seguro arriesgarse a ser colgada del cuello hasta morir?

-¡Sí, señor!

-Pero sobre todo, ¿a seguir las órdenes de su capitán hasta el mismísimo infierno?

-¡Sí, señor!

-Perfecto…es todo lo que quería oír.

-¿Entonces estoy en la tripulación?

-No, querida, no es tan sencillo. Primero deberás pasar una prueba que demuestre tu valor como marinero y como hombre a bordo…bueno, mujer a bordo.

-¿Cuál será esa prueba?

-Por el momento no puedo decírtela. Se útil en la cubierta mientras continuemos el camino. Cuando llegue el momento te diré cuál será tu prueba.

-¡Sí, capitán, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá!-tal era su alegría que Diana abrazó a Jack dejándolo sorprendido.

-Sí…sí-el pirata dirigió una mirada a Gibbs quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de esa mujer que no dejaba de pasearse por la borda con una expresión de curiosidad impresa en su sonriente rostro, y un banano en sus manos listo para ser devorado. Sintiendo que había algo extraño en la joven mujer, Jack se acercó a ella despacio hasta que ella lo sorprendió apuntándole con el banano.

-Oh, pero si es el reconocido Jack Sparrow-rió la mujer mientras se acercaba sensualmente al pirata y éste retrocedía con una expresión de perplejidad-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Cuando me enteré que eras capitán supuse que habías obtenido un préstamo…aunque nunca me llegué a imaginar de quién.

-Hay diversas maneras de obtener un préstamo en estos días-sonrió Jack-Y ahora me gustaría saber a quién debo el honor de tener como tripulante en mi barco.

-Mi nombre es Claire-la joven le miró esperanzada, pero Jack sólo pudo encogerse de hombros-¿No te suena ese nombre?

-Me temo que no, querida…-al ver la mirada de furia que Claire le dedicaba, Jack sólo pudo esbozar una de sus sonrisas más cautivadoras y simpáticas.

-Muy bien, entiendo que hayan pasado muchos años y no recuerdes bien. Además veo que tuviste muchas aventuras y es lógico que olvides a la familia-Claire tomó al señor Gibbs de los hombros y lo hizo a un lado tomando el timón entre sus manos.

-¡Hey, hey, qué haces!-le gritó Jack desesperado.

-Conduzco la nave, ¿acaso no es visible?

-¡¿Quién te ha dado ese permiso?! ¡Es mi barco!

-Corrección: era tu barco. Yo lo encontré encallado en la arena de aquella isla, y de no ser por mí hubieras sido asado por esos caníbales. Creo que me merezco un poco de crédito-sonrió desafiante Claire.

-¡Pero no mi barco!

-Es lo único que pido.

-Pide otra cosa, cualquiera, te lo daré-se apresuró el pirata.

-Mmmm…ya que lo mencionas, capitán Sparrow…Pido ser miembro de tu tripulación.

-Otra más no…-rezongó el señor Gibbs recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Jack.

-¿Y por qué se les ocurrió a todas pedirme lo mismo, el mismo día?

-Haremos un trato: te quedas con el Perla y yo me quedo en tu tripulación como un miembro especial. Eso incluye que no haré trabajos pesados ni nada por el estilo. Hasta que tú recuerdes quién soy, el trato seguirá en pie.

-¿Y si recuerdo algo digamos, dentro de poco tiempo?

-Entonces veremos qué ocurre.

La pícara sonrisa de Claire hizo a Jack sentirse bastante incómodo pero recorrido por una gran curiosidad. ¿Quién se suponía que era esa mujer que él debía recordar? ¿Una de sus tantas conquistas amorosas?: no, ya le hubiera dado una cachetada. ¿Acaso alguien a quien robó?: no, ya le hubiera atravesado una espada. ¿Qué debía recordar? No tenía tiempo para hacer memoria, debía escapar de un peligro mucho mayor que la presencia de cualquier mujer en el barco, ¡mucho mayor!

-Capitán, ¿qué rumbo fijaremos?-un hombre joven, alto y de una figura bastante bien definida, se acercó a Jack pasando por al lado de Claire. La chica no pudo evitar mirarlo mientras aún mantenía sujeto el timón.

-Rumbo a ya sabes dónde debemos llegar antes de que ya sabes quién nos de alcance de la manera que ya sabes como temo-le respondió Jack

Claire arqueó una ceja ante semejante respuesta, pero luego se hizo a un lado para que el apuesto joven tomara el mando del timón. No supo por qué…pero dejó que él le quitara el lugar.


	3. Tía Dalma y el misterio del Cofre del HM

_**Wenas gente!! **_

_**Dejo el tercer capi, y de paso les avisaba que este fic lo estoy escribiendo en mis tiempos libres (cortos tiempos libres jeje) asi que demoraré en dejar los siguientes capis. **_

_**Gracias por tu comentario Aldii , me alegro que te guste el hecho de que hayan más mujeres en la historia; y las locuras de Claire y Diana jajaja Es muy alentador saber que los personajes que creamos caigan bien. **_

_**Bueno, me despido hasta más ver! **_

**Capítulo III****: Tía Dalma y el misterio del Cofre del Hombre Muerto**

-¿Por qué debemos llevarte a bordo?-le preguntaba Pintel a Diana mientras limpiaban la cubierta.

-Porque se lo pedí al capitán y él aceptó.

-¡Es de mala suerte llevar a una mujer a bordo, además vestida como hombre!-se quejó el pirata lanzando el estropajo sobre la cara de Ragetti quien sólo pudo observarlo con enojo-¡La última vez que tuvimos una mujer a bordo nos capturaron y casi enviaron a la horca!

-Eso fue porque la señorita Elizabeth junto al joven Turner rompieron la maldición-le recordó Ragetti.

-¡Cómo sea, la cuestión es que casi nos matan! ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez no será diferente?-rugió Pintel indagando con un dedo a Diana-Además ésta no es ni la mitad de atractiva que la señorita Swann.

-Y no necesito serlo, sólo me importa demostrar que sí puedo ser parte de su tripulación-le respondió furiosa Diana.

-Querrás decir parte de la guardería.

-Eres un…-la chica estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, pero una mano en su hombro le impidió hacerlo.

-Yo me encargo-le susurró una voz femenina, y en un segundo Pintel corría por la cubierta con el balde de agua sobre su cabeza-¡Y la próxima vez que molestes a esta chica, recuerda que si estás aquí también es por clemencia!

Una joven de piel morena y delicada sonrisa le extendió su mano.

-Gracias…no sabía que habían más mujeres en el barco-le dijo Diana sintiéndose un poco más aliviada.

-Era la única, pero ahora veo que somos más. Soy Ana María, y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Sólo ten cuidado con quienes tratas. Los muchachos no son malos, pero debes darte tu lugar-le aconsejó la chica guiñándole un ojo-Continua con tu tarea pero no te canses mucho, nadie aquí se cansa ni tiene un ritmo de trabajo establecido.

-Gracias de nuevo.

-Señorita…- Ragetti se acercó tímidamente a Diana y le extendió su sombrero-Lo dejó caer y pensé que…

-Oh, es muy valioso para mí, gracias por regresármelo.

-De nada, je, je…

-¡Ragetti, ven aquí y ayúdame a quitarme esto!-los gritos de Pintel sacaron una carcajada de los labios de Diana.

&

Una hora más tarde, Diana ya estaba cansada de limpiar por lo que decidió asomarse a cubierta. El Perla Negra navegaba muy rápido sin alejarse de la costa, cualquiera diría que escapaban. Pero, ¿de qué? Unos pequeños gritos le hicieron volver su mirada hacia la cabina de mando donde Claire gritaba exaltada al segundo al mando, el mismo muchacho que el día anterior se había adueñado del timón. Por lo que veía, Claire se sentía como en casa: pasaba la mayoría de las horas junto al timón, tomando sol, contando sus anillos o enseñando nuevas palabras al perico. Jack a veces parecía incómodo ante la presencia de la chica, pero se veía mucho más preocupado que de costumbre cuando observaba hacia mar abierto. Pasaba la mayoría de las horas encerrado en su camarote discutiendo asuntos con Will. Ahora ella se encontraba sola lejos de casa en un barco repleto de bandidos, junto al pirata que más admiraba. Le hubiera gustado que su padre lo hubiera conocido, de seguro sería un protagonista magnífico para sus historias. Su madre, desde luego, estaría descontenta, en especial si viera la forma tan pulcra en que se encontraba vestida en ese momento ¿Su madre estaría preocupada? Tragó saliva dándose cuenta que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso.

-Desembarcaremos en aquel río-la voz de Will la sorprendió-Iremos a visitar a alguien.

-¿A quién?

-No tengo idea…pero lo averiguaremos pronto. Lo único que sé es que tiene algo que ver con la leyenda del Holandés Errante y su capitán Davy Jones.

-¿El Holandés Errante?

-¿Conoces la historia?

-Los amigos de mi padre aseguraban haber visto el barco y a su tripulación. Decían que su capitán buscaba a las almas de los naufragios para que éstas sirvieran en el barco.

Will desvió su mirada hacia el horizonte mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

-Entonces pronto sabremos en qué se ha metido nuestro amigo Jack.

&

Así como Will lo dijo, tres botes bajaron a las aguas de un ancho río que se internaba en la inmensidad de la selva. Poco a poco, los marinos fueron adentrándose en las penumbras de un mundo misterioso y desconocido para Diana. Todos estaban inquietos pero se mantenían silenciosos. A Claire se le cayó un coco al agua provocando sobresalto en los compañeros.

-Lo siento-se excusó la joven con una enorme sonrisa, tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

-¿Por qué Jack le teme tanto al mar abierto?-se atrevió a preguntar Will.

-Le teme a una bestia que está al servicio de Davy Jones-contestó Gibbs haciendo que tanto Claire como Diana intercambiaran miradas preocupadas-Una criatura feroz, con grandes tentáculos que te succionan. ¡Capaz de tragarse un barco!-y luego de una corta pausa, agregó-El Kraken…

Claire se abrazó instintivamente al cuello de Pintel, y Ragetti se escondió tras la espalda de Diana.

-De tan sólo pensar en su aliento…-Gibbs colocó una mueca poco agradable-Imagina que lo último que escucharas en tu vida fuera su rugido; y lo último que sintieras fuera la presión de sus tentáculos.

-Y la llave es la salvación-concluyó Will.

-Esa es la respuesta que busca Jack. Para eso es que iremos a verla a… ella…

-¿A ella?-el joven Turner arqueó una ceja incrédulo.

-¡Ahhh!-los tripulantes dieron un salto en sus botes ante el impacto que se había producido cerca de ellos.

-¡Tranquilos, tranquilos!-se escuchó la voz de Claire-...sólo fue otro coco al agua. Ya me quedan menos…

Todos lanzaron un suspiro mientras observaban a Claire de mala gana. Jack, sin embargo, volvió a centrar su atención en el camino. Caída la noche, llegaron a lo que parecía un pequeño atracadero donde se erguía una cabaña iluminada por velas. Diana sintió un vuelco en el estómago mientras trepaba la escalera siguiendo a Claire y los demás.

Al ingresar a la cabaña los recibió la voz de una mujer: una voz calmada, entonada, sumamente atractiva y pausada. Pertenecía a una poderosa y misteriosa hechicera. Diana tuvo que agacharse varias veces para no estrellar su cabeza contra los frascos y demás objetos que colgaban del techo.

-¡Tía Dalma!-saludó Jack.

-Sabía que aparecerías tarde o temprano, querido Jack-dijo la mujer centrando, esta vez, su atención en el joven William quien esperaba cerca de la puerta.

-¿Querido Jack?-susurró Claire arqueando una ceja, poco contenta.

-Parecen viejos amigos-le tranquilizó Diana.

-Necesito tu ayuda-Jack se interpuso entre tía Dalma y Will.

-Eso no me sorprende-se mofó la hechicera-Sabes que exijo una paga.

-Y la tengo-aseguró Jack presentándole en una jaula a un pequeño mono al cual disparó y no causó el menor daño-Un mono inmortal.

Tía Dalma dejó al mono en libertad con una irónica sonrisa en su exótico rostro.

-Buscamos esto-Will extrajo de su bolsillo un pergamino con el dibujo de una llave en él-Y a lo que abre…

-La brújula que me canjeaste, ¿no te puede llevar a esto?-preguntó la mujer a Jack.

-Quizás…-respondió éste inseguro-, ¿por qué?

-Ah, Jack Sparrow no sabe aun qué es lo que quiere-sonrió Dalma burlándose del pirata-La llave abre un cofre, y ustedes quieren lo que está dentro de él, ¿o no?

-¿Y qué hay dentro?-preguntó Gibbs.

-¿Oro, joyas?-le siguió Pintel.

-¿Algún poder sobrenatural?-terminó Ragetti.

-¿Conocen la historia del capitán del Holandés Errante? Un gran marinero, hasta que se enredó con aquello que confunde a todos los hombres.

-¿Qué nos confunde?-preguntó inocentemente Will. Tía Dalma sonrió mientras acariciaba la mano del muchacho.

-Una mujer-contestó Jack.

-Se enamoró de una mujer tan inestable, cruel e inasible como el mar. Él nunca dejó de amarla. Pero el dolor que le causó era demasiado para vivir…aunque no tanto como para morir. Ya saben cómo somos las mujeres-y tía Dalma observó a Claire y a Diana con complicidad-, capaces de volver loco a un hombre.

-Pero, ¿qué contiene el cofre?-indagó Will.

-Un regalo para una mujer: su corazón.

-¿Y ese hombre de quien habla es Davy Jones?-la tímida pregunta de Diana hizo a Tía Dalma esbozar una enorme sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Ten cuidado con tu curiosidad, pequeña, a veces puede jugarnos una mala pasada-ante esas palabras Diana sintió que más que un consejo, la hechicera le daba una advertencia.

Todos tragaron saliva. A Diana le pareció una historia muy hermosa y muy triste a la vez. Un hombre que por tan inmenso amor entregara de esa manera su corazón. ¿Tanto valía el amor?, ¿tanto significado tenía esa palabra en la vida de un hombre?

-Se arrancó el corazón y lo guardó en un cofre, el cual escondió del mundo. La llave, la lleva con él todo el tiempo.

-Muy bien, busquemos al Holandés Errante, encontremos la llave y tú vuelves a Port Royal a salvar a tu novia-concluyó Jack tratando de calmar la mirada asesina que Will le dirigía.

-Déjame ver tu mano-le exigió tía Dalma antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, pedido al cual Jack no se pudo negar. Al quitar la venda, lo que vieron los dejó con la boca abierta: una espeluznante marca sobrenatural cubría la palma de la mano del capitán.

Tía Dalma dio media vuelta y al poco tiempo regresó entre ellos trayendo consigo un enorme frasco.

-Recuerda que el Holandés Errante sólo toca puerto una vez cada diez años. La tierra será tu única salvación. Lleva esto contigo: un poco de tierra-Jack sujetó entre sus brazos el frasco cargado con arena.

-Arena…esto es un frasco de arena…

-Si.

-¿Y…me será de ayuda?-dudó el pirata.

-Si no lo quieres, regrésamelo.

-¡No!-se negó, abrazando aún más el frasco.

-Tenemos que encontrar al Holandés Errante-dijo Will luego de dirigir una mirada de extrañeza al pirata. A esa altura, nada de lo que Jack hiciera o dijera le parecía extraño.

Tía Dalma sonrió tomando entre sus manos algunos objetos que esparció sobre la mesa. Al instante todos pudieron ver el sitio en donde podrían encontrar al barco de Davy Jones.

-He ahí su destino-sonrió Tía Dalma.

Diana observó a los ojos a la mujer, y ésta le devolvió una enorme sonrisa. ¿A dónde los dirigiría ese destino?

&

-¿A dónde vamos?-los gritos de Diana eran apagados por las fuertes ráfagas de viento y el rugir de las enormes olas que abatían al Perla Negra, mientras se acercaba a lo que parecía el naufragio de un barco pesquero.

En un descuido casi cae al suelo, pero Will la sujetó a tiempo.

-¡A encontrar al Holandés Errante, ya te lo dije!-le reprochó el muchacho.

-¡Me parece casi imposible encontrarlo aquí!

Will no contestó, en cierto aspecto estaba de acuerdo con la joven, pero no tenía otro remedio más que confiar en Jack Sparrow si quería rescatar a Elizabeth. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado?, ¿acaso su amada ya habría sido juzgada? No podía permitirlo, aún había tiempo, se repetía una y otra vez, aún había tiempo.

-¡Allí está!-el grito de Jack atrajo la atención de ambos hacia la silueta iluminada por los rayos, de lo que parecía haber sido una embarcación, y ahora se encontraba destruida entre las rocas.

Tanto Will como Diana observaron con curiosidad el barco. No se parecía mucho al que habían escuchado nombrar.

-No se ve muy…-comenzó Will, pero Jack lo interrumpió.

-Tampoco tú. No lo subestimes.

-Debe haber chocado contra el arrecife-dijo Gibbs intercambiando miradas con Jack.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-le preguntó el capitán al joven Turner.

-Registraré el barco hasta encontrar la maldita llave

-¿Y si encuentras resistencia?

-Eliminaré a todo el que se cruce en mi camino-respondió Will dispuesto a poner en marcha el plan.

-Me gusta: sencillo y fácil de recordar-acordó Jack-Moza Norrents, venga aquí.

Diana se colocó a su lado rápidamente. Jack le observó de arriba abajo para, por último, dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Dígame, capitán.

-Señorita…

-Diana.

-¡Diana, sí!, ha llegado la hora de la prueba.

-¿Mi prueba?-Diana tragó saliva.

-Exacto, la prueba que decidirá si tiene todo lo necesario para ser parte de esta tripulación-Jack le dio la espalda observando el naufragio a lo lejos-Como sabrá un buen pirata debe ser fiel a su capitán y a su tripulación ya que ésta es su familia. Por lo tanto, su deber será acompañar al joven Turner en su incursión en el Holandés Errante y ayudarle a encontrar la llave.

La joven desvió su mirada al barco y luego al bote que Will se disponía a bajar. Tenía terror a las tormentas, en especial desde que su padre falleciera en una de ellas; y el hecho de tener que subirse a un bote tan pequeño y navegar en medio de una tormenta para revolver basura sobre un barco "fantasma", no le llenaba de mucha emoción. Pero era la prueba, aquella que debía pasar para demostrar que sí tenía lo necesario para ser una pirata al mando del intrépido Jack Sparrow.

-¿Y bien moza Norrents, qué me dice?

-Iré, señor, y traeré esa llave de vuelta junto al joven Turner.

-¡Así me gusta! Muy bien, ¿qué esperas?, ponte en marcha, tu amigo ya se va-Jack la tomó de los hombros y la llevó junto a Will. Ambos amigos se miraron extrañados, pero Will no protestó por la compañía de Diana-¡Si los capturan, digan que han venido a saldar la deuda de Jack Sparrow!

-No entiendo bien por qué te hizo venir conmigo, pero es peligroso-insistía Will mientras Diana sólo podía sujetarse lo más fuerte posible al bote.

-Es una prueba, si logro pasarla seré parte de la tripulación oficialmente.

-¿De verdad crees en eso?

-Fue la palabra de Jack, claro que creo en eso.

-Tú y tus confianzas-Will puso los ojos en blanco-Hemos llegado…y la verdad que no es un lugar muy agradable.

-¿Por qué han apagado las luces del Perla Negra?-la pregunta de la chica atrajo la atención de Will hacia el barco. Efectivamente ahora el Perla Negra se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad, como tratando de pasar desapercibido entre la furia del mar.

-Olvídalo y busquemos esa llave.

La lluvia les impedía ver en ocasiones. La cubierta del barco estaba llena de maderas quebradas y utensilios desparramados. Algún que otro cuerpo asomaba entre los escombros. Diana se resbaló con el agua y fue a dar junto a un cadáver. De un grito se puso de pie y se sujetó a las mangas de Will.

-¿En dónde se supone que debemos empezar a buscar?-se preguntó Will mientras la lluvia seguía empapando su figura y la de la joven que temblaba a su lado.

-Es inútil, no encontraremos nada-dijo Diana sintiendo cómo sus cabellos se pegaban al pañuelo y al sombrero que tenía sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ahí, mira, es un sobreviviente!-Will se lanzó sobre la figura de un hombre que parecía moverse, pero al darle vuelta, se encontró con un rostro desfigurado que le causó gran impresión.

-Will, ¿dónde demonios estamos metidos?-Diana sintió que no deberían estar precisamente en ese lugar.

Entonces, en medio del rugir de la tormenta, emergió de las aguas la figura de un enorme barco de anchas velas e imponente figura. Tanto Will como Diana quedaron estupefactos ante la presencia del verdadero Holandés Errante.

-Creo que…

-¡Cuidado!-Will retiró a Diana del alcance de una espada que había aparecido de la nada. De pronto se encontraron rodeados de criaturas horribles que parecían haber surgido del mismo fondo del mar. Terribles y maléficos, los sirvientes del Holandés Errante atacaron a los jóvenes con sus armas.

A pesar de hacerles frente con todas sus energías, pronto el número de enemigos era muy superior a ellos. Diana supo que no podrían liberarse de aquellos horrendos monstruos inmortales. Will la atrajo hacia sí cuando fueron rodeados junto al mástil.

-¡Aléjense!-gritaba el joven, hasta que uno de los tripulantes le golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡No, Will!-gritó Diana mientras era tomada por las fétidas manos de sus agresores y conducida hacia donde se encontraba el resto de los sobrevivientes del naufragio.

Uno al lado del otro, arrodillados, los pobres afortunados en sobrevivir a la muerte esperaban temblando el veredicto del negociador de almas, aquella criatura que gobernaba el destino de las almas de los marinos. Diana jamás olvidaría la espera agonizante, ni las miradas con las que el joven Will trataba de darle ánimos o hacerle entender que no estaba sola. Temblando de frío y miedo, la chica sujetó aún más fuerte el sombrero de su padre entre sus manos.

Un golpeteo pausado, cada más fuerte, hizo desviar la mirada de Will. Diana también siguió la línea de la mirada de su amigo y lo que vio la dejó sin habla e hizo bajar su cabeza rápidamente. Se trataba de la figura de lo que alguna vez había sido un hombre alto y robusto, pero ahora era un monstruo con el rostro de una criatura del mar y el fuego del infierno en su mirada. Era el capitán del Holandés Errante, el ser que todo marino temía, aquel dueño de las almas perdidas en los mares: Davy Jones.

-Cinco hombres vivos…-alcanzó a escuchar Diana a uno de los monstruos.

Uno por uno, el capitán revisó el rostro de los sobrevivientes. Hasta que su andar se detuvo frente a un hombre que parecía en verdad muy temeroso a su destino. Encendiendo tranquilamente la pipa, Davy Jones expresó su pregunta al infortunado.

-¿Le temes a la muerte?-aquella voz áspera y pausada estremeció el cuerpo de Diana con un escalofrío al sentirla-Le temes a la oscuridad de la tumba. Todos tus pecados serán castigados en el más allá. Yo te puedo ofrecer un escape…

-¡No lo escuches!-se atrevió a desafiarle un marinero, provocando así la furia del capitán fantasma.

La suerte que corrió, Diana no fue capaz de presenciar con sus propios ojos, pues los cerró antes de que la daga desgarrara la garganta del hombre. Las carcajadas de la tripulación fantasma fue para Diana lo más cruel que hubiera escuchado en su vida.

-La vida es cruel-afirmó Davy Jones-¿por qué la vida en el más allá debería ser diferente?

Diana se mantuvo expectante mientras continuaba temblando bajo la lluvia. De vez en cuando observaba a Will que se encontraba igual que ella. Dio las gracias por no estar sola. Había fallado la misión, ya no sería parte de la tripulación del Perla Negra. Un momento, ¿había fallado la misión?, ¡pero si todo había sido un engaño! El naufragio no era el Holandés Errante.

-¿Y tú? No estás muerto ni moribundo. ¡Ni tú tampoco!-Diana elevó la mirada aterrorizada cuando Davy Jones pronunció aquellas palabras-¿Cuál es su propósito aquí?

Will frunció los labios colocando una expresión que hizo a su amiga arquear una ceja.

-Saldar la deuda de Jack Sparrow-se apresuró a contestar el joven.

-¿Cuál es tu propósito?-insistió Davy Jones sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-Saldar la deuda de Jack Sparrow-repitió Will sosteniendo la incrédula mirada del capitán.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues lamento decirte que no trato con intermediarios.

&

Claire observaba desde la baranda el naufragio. Algo no había ido muy bien allí, pues todos habían sido testigos de que el verdadero Holandés Errante había hecho su aparición unos minutos antes. Se preguntó si acaso Diana y el joven Will estarían bien. Que locura pretender que dos chicuelos pagaran la deuda de Jack. Claire suspiró: su querido Jack tenía unas ideas muy extrañas. Davy Jones no era tonto, no caería en estúpidas trampas.

-¿Estás preocupada por tus amigos?-Thomas, el timonel y segundo al mando, se acercó a la joven quién se quedó tiesa al escuchar su voz a sus espaldas. Durante todos esos días habían discutido sobre quién era el encargado de guiar al barco, y a pesar de todos los insultos que la chica le dedicara, él solía mostrarse amable con ella.

-No…en realidad estoy preocupada porque ya no me quedan frutas de la isla-sonrió la chica, pero no pudo evitar volver la mirada hacia el mar.

-Se demoran demasiado…algo no anda bien.

Claire sopesó esas palabras seriamente…De pronto, los gritos de los hombres le hicieron voltearse con rapidez. Sin saber cómo, la tripulación del Perla Negra había sido abordada por los fantasmales tripulantes del Holandés Errante.

-Tu tiempo se acabó-Davy Jones enfrentaba a Jack Sparrow mientras éste retrocedía a cada paso que el monstruo daba-Hace trece años que eres capitán del Perla Negra. ¡Ese fue nuestro trato!

-En realidad hace dos años que lo soy, de seguro recuerdas el motín-se apresuró a acotar el pirata.

-Debiste comportarte como un capitán.

-Pero ya te envié dos almas para salvar mi deuda…

-Un alma, no es igual a otra, mucho menos dos.

-¡Muy bien! Ahí tienes mi oferta, ahora discutamos el precio.

-¿Precio?

-¿Cuántas almas crees que vale mi alma?

Davy Jones se tomó un tiempo en contestar, tiempo suficiente para que Claire lanzara la respiración que había estado conteniendo, y también se percatara que estaba demasiado cerca de Thomas. Despojándose de los brazos del muchacho, trató de acercarse un poco más a la escena.

-Cien almas, en tres días-respondió el capitán fantasma.

-Entonces me llevaré a los muchachos…-comenzó Jack dando media vuelta, pero un tripulante fantasma le cortó el paso.

-¡Yo me quedo con ellos! Eso quiere decir que sólo debes entregarme noventa y ocho almas-rió Davy Jones.

-Pero la de ellos vale mucho, por lo menos cuatro almas…o tres almas y medias por cada uno…-Jack trató de ser convincente-Y la de Will en especial…él está enamorado.

Claire no pudo evitar notar que la expresión de Davy Jones cambió, diría que se suavizó por unos segundos al escuchar una mención del amor. Tristeza, una vasta tristeza asomó a los ojos del capitán del Holandés Errante.

-Aunque si quieres puedes quedarte con él, pero a la chica…

-¿Chica?-con un solo moviendo de sus tentáculos, Davy Jones hizo aparecer a Diana sobre la cubierta del Perla Negra.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando aquellos tentáculos hicieron contacto con su piel. No pudo más que cerrar los ojos sobresaltada cuando la tenaza que reemplazaba la mano de Davy Jones se cerró sobre su cuello.

-Así que no era un muchacho más, sino una de ellas…-pronunció el capitán observándola con malicia, asqueado y a la misma vez perdido entre recuerdos-Es muy simple Jack. Entrégame las almas que pido y tu cuenta se salda.

-Pero tú me devuelves a la muchacha al menos.

-¡No!

-Ya tienes al chico, ¿para qué la quieres a ella?

-Ambos fueron enviados por ti para saldar tu cuenta, ambos me pertenecen por ahora hasta que consigas lo que pedí. ¡Noventa y ocho almas en tres días!-y volviéndose a Jack, le dijo-Ahora me pregunto Jack Sparrow, ¿eres capaz de soportar saber que condenaste a un amigo y a una pobre niña inocente a toda una vida de servidumbre mientras tú sigues libre?

-Sí, soy capaz-sonrió Jack provocando incredulidad en Claire-Ahora, ¿lo sellamos con sangre?...es decir, con tinta.

-Tres días…-fue lo único que pronunció Davy Jones antes de dejar al Perla Negra y a su aterrorizada tripulación.


	4. En el Holandés Errante

_**Hola!!! Gracias por los comments gente en verdad me alegro que les guste. **_

_**Aldi!!**__** jajaja muchas gracias!! Mi amiga Gabriela(creadora de Claire) te agradece que te simpatice su extraña pirata jajaja. **_

_**Aenor**__**! Gracias por tus palabras! Y por leer este loco fic jeje **_

_**Acá dejo el siguiente capi, espero les guste. Tenemos la integración de dos personajes nuevos: **_

_**Nayla**__**: creación de mi querida amiga Aidé Palazuelos para la maravillosa artista(y amiga tanto de Aidé como mía) Marianela Giola. Nayla vendría siendo personaje de Marianela.**_

_**Jonathan Norrents**__**: el papi de Diana! Creación mía nada más jaja. **_

_**Espero sea de su agrado este capi donde algunos secretos salen a la luz. **_

_**Hasta más ver!**_

**Capítulo IV****: En el Holandés Errante**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Will y Diana se vieron sobre la cubierta húmeda de aquel aterrador barco. La lluvia los azotaba sin piedad haciendo tiritar bajo su fina camisa la delgada figura de Diana, quien se ajustó más el sombrero a su cabeza por encima del pañuelo y se abrazó a sí misma como tratando de protegerse del frío.

-¡No se quedan sin hacer nada!-les gritó Davy Jones al pasar por su lado con desdén, provocando la risa de la tripulación-¡Póngase a trabajar, señor Turner!-entonces se volteó a ver a Diana-Y tú…

La joven retrocedió un paso sin dejar de estrujarse a sí misma. Aquellos ojos le llenaban de pavor. Era ira lo que refulgía de ellos, ira desmedida y concentrada hacia ella. Podía sentirlo claramente.

-¡Nadie puede tocarla!-gritó dirigiéndose a la tripulación quien cesó de reír-La moza trabajará de igual manera que las de su clase. ¡Llévenla a su antro!

Unos sujetos la tomaron de los hombros y la llevaron hacia la bodega del barco donde le encerraron en lo que parecía un camarote.

-Vístete para trabajar-le dijeron lanzándole un vestido desgastado y sucio.

-Gracias…-Diana arqueó una ceja al ver la prenda.

Quiso salir antes de que la puerta se cerrara pero le fue imposible. Dando un puñetazo se sintió sumamente molesta consigo misma por haberle hecho caso a Jack Sparrow. ¡Pirata traidor! Ahora Will y ella eran prisioneros en ese maldito barco. Y Davy Jones le causaba terror. La odiaba, podía sentirlo. Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿qué tenía en contra de ella? Era la primera vez que se encontraba frente a un monstruo así, salido de sus pesadillas. Aun recordaba cómo, cuando todavía era una niña pequeña, se acercaba a la costa y amenazaba con su puño a los terribles monstruos marinos que bajo las aguas se escondían. Pero a este monstruo no podía desafiarlo con su puño.

Sintiendo una gran desesperación, se sentó en las mantas revueltas sobre el piso. ¿Cómo iba a salir de allí?, ¿así terminaba su gran aventura? Sin darse cuenta, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Temí que te dejaran aquí-Diana se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó a la puerta cuando escuchó aquella voz-Tranquila…no voy a hacerte daño…Hace tanto tiempo que no tengo contacto con gente de tierra firme…

Era una joven, de mirada triste y ropas tan sucias y andrajosas como la prenda que le habían dado para ponerse. La chica tenía un largo cabello castaño, como el de ella, que llevaba sujeto por un pedazo de tela. Una enorme tristeza se encerraba en esos amables ojos marrones.

-Eres una chica…como yo…

-Nos parecemos, sí.

-¿Estás prisionera aquí?

-No estoy muerta como el resto de la tripulación, por eso a pesar de llevar quince años sobre este barco no me les parezco-le contestó-Tú tampoco estás muerta… ¿acaso él te secuestró?

-En realidad estoy aquí por un engaño, junto a un amigo. Debemos escapar, no es justo.

-Claro que no lo es-la joven desvió su mirada apretando un puño.

-¿Tú por qué estás aquí?

-Fui secuestrada, ya ni recuerdo, pero en realidad no tengo idea de por qué me mantienen aquí, y es lo que más deseo saber.

Diana bajó su mirada, era extraño encontrarse con una dama prisionera en ese infernal barco y que además corriera la misma suerte que ella y Will.

-Lo siento…

-Ahora no debes preocuparte por mi historia, tienes que apresurarte o él vendrá por ti y no querrás que eso pase-le advirtió la joven-Ponte el vestido y dame tu ropa, yo la mantendré a salvo. Nadie debe saber que nos conocemos o de lo contrario nos matará a las dos.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-Diana comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente.

-Su regla es que no hablemos con nadie; no sé muy bien por qué, pero es mejor hacerle caso. Puede llegar a herirte demasiado si desobedeces. Te hará trabajar duro, igual que a mí, pero no te rindas. Cuando te deje volver aquí golpea la pared tres veces seguidas y vendré a verte. Hay muchos pasadizos entre las maderas podridas.

-Gracias…Mi nombre es Diana.

-Y el mío Nayla-sonrió la joven, una mueca que Diana pensó que le sentaba muy bien-Será muy reconfortante tener a alguien como tú para poder hablar. Creo que lloraré de la emoción. Bueno, ahora sube a cubierta antes de que vengan a azotarte por no seguir las órdenes. Y cuídate de los látigos. Mucha suerte.

-Gracias Nayla.

Una vez que la figura de la joven desapareció, Diana se sintió sola de nuevo. Con el andrajoso vestido sobre su cuerpo supo que estaba totalmente indefensa y llena de pavor.

La lluvia seguía cayendo incesante, y el viento revolvía al mar con bravía. Al encontrarse con las fuertes ráfagas, Diana casi cae el suelo. Logrando sostenerse de lo que podía, elevó su mirada hacia el cielo cubierto por nubes negras. Junto al fuerte viento se mezclaba una melodía siniestra tocada por alguien que ponía todos sus sentimientos en ella. Con ese sonido se encontraba también el de los tripulantes haciendo sus labores sobre cubierta. Alcanzó a ver a Will tirando de una cuerda para subir un cañón. En un descuido, el cañón cayó sobre la cubierta provocando daños. La voz furiosa del contramaestre estremeció a la muchacha mientras ordenaba que trajeran al joven Turner para recibir el castigo merecido por tal descuido.

-¡Cinco azotes para que no olvides sujetar la soga!

-¡No!-se interpuso un marinero.

-Interrumpes mis deberes, Turner. Vas a compartir el castigo.

-Lo quiero todo.

-¿Y qué impulsa tal acto de caridad?-Davy Jones se acercó a ellos.

-Es mi hijo…-la revelación de aquellas palabras hizo a Diana abrir sus ojos sorprendida. Aquel marino fantasma era el padre de Will. Y se encontraba prisionero en el Holandés.

-Serán cinco azotes-Davy Jones extendió el látigo al padre de Will.

-No puedo.

-Tu hijo probará la caricia del látigo de mano del contramaestre o de la tuya.

Sin más remedio, el padre de Will tomó el látigo entre sus temblorosas manos. Prefería azotar a su propio hijo y así asegurarse que el daño que recibiera no fuera tan despiadado. Diana estaba inmóvil, no se atrevía a respirar siquiera.

-¡No!-gritó, cuando el primer latigazo mordió la carne de su amigo. Unas fuertes manos le taparon la boca y la apresaron-¡Suélteme!

-Silencio, o compartirás su castigo.

Esa voz…no podía ser real. La lluvia nublaba su mirada, al igual que las lágrimas, pero a pesar de eso Diana podía ver con claridad aquellos ojos que se confundían con las formas de animales marinos que cubrían aquel rostro. De pronto vino a su mente el rostro de su padre indicándole, con una sonrisa, que las redes debían amarrarse lo más fuerte posible a la embarcación.

-¿Papá?-su voz fue un susurro llevado por el viento hacia los oídos de aquel hombre alto y delgado, que le observaba con una expresión de ternura.

-Diana…

-¿Qué haces…por qué estás en el Holandés Errante?-no lo podía creer, era su padre, ese al cual había necesitado y extrañado desde que partiera en su último viaje.

-Cien años de servidumbre…pospón el juicio del abismo…-le contestó el marinero bajando su mirada.

Diana no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su valiente y temerario padre, aquel marino que admiraba más que a ninguno, el que le había enseñado a navegar, a utilizar la espada y a ser valiente, ahora era un sirviente de Davy Jones y todo por temor. Miedo a la muerte. ¿Su padre le había tenido miedo a la muerte? ¿Acaso había sido un cobarde en sus últimos minutos?

-No es verdad-Diana negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose mareada y confundida-Mi padre no era un cobarde, era un marino de gran experiencia que sabía que se enfrentaba al mar. Él amaba el mar y no le temía, le respetaba. Se enfrentó a piratas y grandes peligros, y siempre salió airoso de sus batallas. Él no era un cobarde que aceptó servir en vez de enfrentar su destino.

-Diana, hija mía, tú no lo entiendes.

-¡No! Tú no eres mi padre.

-Diana, soy yo, aunque no lo quieras aceptar, temí a la muerte-la mirada en el rostro de Jonathan Norrents hizo a Diana sentir que sus fuerzas decaían-Tú no sabes lo que es hundirte cada vez más hondo en las profundas oscuridades del mar. Sentir que tu cabeza y pulmones van a explotar porque no hay aire en ellas, sólo agua que va ingresando sin cesar en tu organismo hasta hacerlo estallar. De pronto tuve miedo de perderlas a ustedes, a tu madre y a ti, mi querida Diana. Supe que de todos modos lo había hecho, que las había perdido al igual que todo lo que había ganado en estos años. Y entonces Davy Jones alejó mi sufrimiento. Fue maravilloso respirar aire de nuevo.

Diana se dejó caer tratando de imaginar la escena que su padre le describía. Sólo era una pesadilla y cuando despertara se iba a encontrar en su cama, rodeada de sus cosas, otra vez en el puerto de Port Royal. Pero por más que cerró sus ojos, la lluvia y el rostro fantasmal de su padre no desaparecieron.

-Ahora sólo quiero saber qué haces aquí, hija. ¿Por qué estás arriba de este infierno? Tú debes ser feliz, junto a tu madre, en Port Royal.

-Me hablas de felicidad cuando te fuiste dejándonos destruidas-la muchacha no pudo evitar colocar un tono de reproche en su voz-Ambas tuvimos que salir a ganarnos la vida con el doble de esfuerzo. Madre casi muere de pena, y yo…

-Diana…sabes bien que debía partir esa tarde como todas las tardes…

-¡No! Te habían advertido del peligro de tormenta y aún así no le hiciste caso al señor Brush y partiste. Y nunca regresaste…

-Tienes razón, fue mi culpa y mi imprudencia, pero yo pagué por ello, nadie más.

-¿Acaso crees que mi madre no pagó por tu imprudencia con su sufrimiento? ¡No tienes idea de lo que hemos vivido!

Jonathan Norrents le dio la espalda a su hija, dolido ante sus palabras. Sabía muy bien que las acusaciones de Diana eran muy ciertas y que ella tenía todo el derecho de hablarle así. Pero no podía hacer nada por cambiar sus actos ni los hechos. Recordó entonces que, momentos antes de partir en su último viaje, Diana y él habían discutido casi de la misma manera.

-Parece que tú y yo nunca dejaremos de discutir, ni nos entenderemos.

Diana bajó su mirada molesta, dolida y sumamente hundida en tristeza. Fruncía su ceño sin poder contener las lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia. Aun no podía creer que su padre se encontrara en ese barco. No quería creerlo.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que no debes quedarte en este barco. No me has dicho tus razones para estar aquí, pero debes irte cuanto antes. No puedo permitir que mi hija sea esclava como yo.

-Ya ni siquiera eso importa ahora que sé quién eres verdaderamente, padre.

El tono de la voz de su hija hirió en lo más profundo al señor Norrents. Le odiaba, podía notarlo.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Davy Jones los sorprendió a ambos. Diana se puso de pie de un salto y trató de huir, pero las garras de Davy Jones se cerraron sobre su cuello.

-¡No!-gritó Jonathan desesperado.

-Las órdenes son claras: ninguno de ustedes puede hablar con ella, ni tocarla. ¡Ninguno! Creo que usted, señor Norrents, sabe muy bien las reglas. ¿O acaso se atreve a desobedecer como su colega, el señor Turner?

-No señor, pero ella…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que vale alguien como ella para usted?-inquirió el monstruo sujetando más firmemente a la pobre Diana que se debatía por respirar.

-Nada señor…-Jonathan no se atrevió a mencionar que la joven era su hija, ya que temió que le esperara el mismo destino que al hijo de Turner.

-¡Diez latigazos al señor Norrents para que recuerde obedecer las órdenes de su capitán!-gritó Davy Jones riendo entre dientes-En cuanto a la moza, que trabaje como es debido. ¡Creo que ya dejé en claro esa orden!

Diana fue lanzada sobre la cubierta junto a un balde con agua y trapos. Entre jadeos, pudo distinguir cómo su padre era llevado para ser castigado. Apretó sus puños mientras daba pequeños gritos de ira tomando los trapos y comenzando a fregar la cubierta. ¡Maldito fuera Davy Jones y su barco!

-Diana, escúchame, Diana-Will la sujetó fuertemente para tratar de llamar su atención. La joven sólo pudo lanzarse a sus brazos para llorar-Todo estará bien Diana.

-Era mi padre Will, él también es prisionero de este barco-le confesó entre sollozos. Will suspiró.

-Entiendo tu dolor, créeme. Pero debemos salir de aquí.

-Will estás herido, tienes fiebre, es por los latigazos.

-Eso no importa, debemos encontrar la llave y salir de aquí-le urgió el joven a pesar de su estado.

-Pero no sabemos dónde está, además si nos encuentran hablando estoy segura que nos darán más latigazos.

-Escúchame, debemos…-pero Will no pudo continuar debido a un fuerte mareo.

-Rápido, ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí-Bill Turner, el padre del joven Will, se acercó a Diana sigilosamente-Debemos llevarlo abajo, de lo contrario no sanará.

Rápidamente, y tratando de no ser vistos, bajaron a Will hacia la bodega del barco. Bill colocó unas mantas sobre algunas maderas y allí recostaron a su hijo. Ardía en fiebre y el sudor corría por su frente.

-Quédate con él, iré por ayuda.

-De acuerdo.

-Si alguien viene, vete, desaparece y ponte a hacer tu trabajo-le advirtió Bill recibiendo un gesto afirmativo de parte de Diana.

Minutos más tarde, Bill Turner regresaba acompañado por la joven que hablara con Diana en su camarote. Nayla traía consigo algunas algas medicinales que comenzó a colocar en las heridas del joven Will con sumo cuidado. Diana la observaba con atención, pero a la misma vez perdida entre sus propios pensamientos.

-Parece que a ti no te han hecho nada-le habló la joven distrayéndola de sus cavilaciones.

-Sólo algunas raspaduras.

-Él es muy cruel, buscará cualquier pretexto para hacerte daño al ser mujer.

-¿Por qué, sólo porque somos mujeres?

-Eso parece-la mirada de Nayla se suavizó al posarse sobre el rostro de Will, Diana pudo notar aquel cambio.

-¡Alguien se acerca!-Bill las puso en sobre aviso.

-¡Rápido, sígueme!-Nayla tomó a Diana de una mano y la condujo hacia el pasadizo secreto de la bodega. Sigilosas, atravesaron gran parte del barco hasta llegar a una habitación. Nayla suspiró aliviada.

-¿Es tu habitación?-le preguntó Diana sintiendo que su corazón casi se escapaba de su pecho.

-Así es. Pero debes irte ahora, él vendrá, estoy segura-la alarma en la voz de Nayla aumentó aún más cuando escuchó el paso inconfundible del capitán acercándose.

-Pero Nayla, ¿qué pasará contigo?-trató de protestar Diana cuando la chica la empujaba hacia la puerta secreta.

-No debes preocuparte, sigue el pasadizo hacia la izquierda y llegarás a tu camarote. No te detengas, no importa lo que escuches.

-¡Nayla!-pero ya la joven había cerrado la madera.

Diana contuvo el aliento cuando la puerta del camarote de Nayla se abrió de un golpe y Davy Jones entró furioso.

-¡No quiero que salgas de este lugar hasta nueva orden, sucia ramera!-gritó el capitán abofeteándola-Si te vuelvo a ver fuera de aquí, te las verás conmigo.

Nayla sólo pudo echarse en su cama a llorar maldiciendo al abominable capitán. Diana sintió que aquel llanto formaba un coro con el suyo propio, que se escapó de entre sus labios sin que lo notara.


End file.
